


Realms of Magic

by JamJom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Magic Mirrors, Sorta plot, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJom/pseuds/JamJom
Summary: A certain magical mishap occurs in the New York sanctum which ends up with Doctor Strange in all new world. He soon finds himself at odds with another magical prodigy, Diana Cavendish. Although he may not like it, he might have to work with her to find his way home.





	Realms of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious mirror is kept in the New York Sanctum. However, not everything is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading fro a few weeks! Life can get you busy! Anyways, I had this idea for a while now but don't expect a lot from it.

Doctor Stephen Strange was a sorcerer. He wasn't just any sorcerer, he was in fact the Master of the Mystic arts and now resides in the New York Sanctum. With everything in peace after defeating Dormammu and sending Thor to his father, the building was quiet with nothing left to do. In this spare time, he would practice his skills or walk around looking at all the magic relics that inhabit it.

One day, a certain mirror was brought in to be kept safe. It apparently was enchanted but he felt no magical signatures. Not any from his world anyways.

The reflective glass sat in the same place the Cloak of Levitation once stood with the room's light blinding him. He had time to himself, so he inspected it carefully. The material was a metal of some kind with a green blue tint. The mirror's intricate design and detail in the metal work was stunning. Each and every indent was made for a purpose to look like feathers. The feathers pointed away from the top which had two inscriptions. The top looked like miniature moons placed in a formation of three rows while the one underneath was made up of a Latin originated language.

 _ **"Sybilladura Lelladybura"**_ ****He said out loud, wondering what it could possibly mean. Suddenly, his reflection no longer resembled Doctor Strange but a girl. The female was a teenager with pale skin and azure blue eyes. Her hair was a wavy platinum blonde with green tee highlights that complimented her face perfectly. Alongside her physical features was the uniform she wore. A white dress shirt covered by a navy vest with a darker ribbon tied under the collar. With it was sash of blue, a knee-length skirt, high socks and brown shoes that made a uniform for a British academy.

Everything about her appearance was perfect. Doctor Strange couldn't help but stare until the girl's face changed into a sinister smile.

"Hello Doctor Strange." The voice was layered and somewhat altered but was still able to make him step back in surprise. 

"What do you want?" His voice was threatening but didn't change the reflection's behavior.

"Only you!" The mirror's image turned physical and lunged at him at alarming speeds, destroying the glass between them.

The force pushed him back into several other displays shattering them in the process before finally falling. However, he quickly rolled around as the girl continued to attack. He stood up before she pulled out a small rod that had a green glow.

"Murowa!" A green bolt of light headed to his head which was stopped by the Cloak of Levitation.

Another bolt of light shot to his head before his relic pulled him out of the way. With extra time on his hands, he conjured a whip which lashed out to the blonde's wrist.

However, a green sphere encircled her before it could reach.

Many spells were thrown around, but did not land a single hit until the girl sent an explosion his way.

" _Diphulaniado!"_

The blast rocked the building's very core before flinging the doctor into the mirror. He phased through the glass as if it weren't there.

"Have a nice trip Doc!" The girl's hand waved as the darkness on the other side swallowed him whole.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Akko! Watch the broom! If your careless like that, we're both going to fall into the Leyline!" Diana's grip tightened on the fellow witch's waist.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited. I finally can ride a broom with someone else on it too!"

"Just barely. Anyways, where are we headed?"

"For Blytonbury's famous ice cream!"

"Is that the only goal you have in mind?"

"Yep!"

"An entire flight through the Leylines just for a dessert? By the Nines, why did you make me come?"

"I mean, I was planning on going with Lotte but everyone told me to go with you just in case I fall or something."

"Of course. That would be the only logical explanation. "

"Hey! Everyone pretty much forced me to ask you. I would've asked Amanda but they all thought that she was gonna teach me triCKS!" Her sudden change in volume was caused by the falling figure in the air. The body slammed right into them, making the witches fall into the abyss.

 

They all fell into a whirlpool of magic and were sucked into it. Akko's hand gripped tight on her broom. She glanced at the humanoid who was a man in very strange clothing. Unfortunately, she couldn't look for long as she eventually found herself plunging into the middle of a forest. Last minute thinking saved her skin as she used her broom right before she hit the ground. She returned to the ground without any injuries but had more important matters at hand. For example, where in the world is she?

The place appeared to be an oak forest. A very grey and cold one. Akko walked around, curious about her surroundings while chills went down her spine. Soon a realization hit her once she touched a stone cold tree. She was standing in a petrified forest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry. A scream of pain echoing through the place. With nothing left to lose, Akko headed for the sound with her broom and her trusty wand.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course this had to happen. Diana just had to be smacked off Akko's broom and just barely survive the fall. She attempted to sit up from the tree she currently was occupying. However, she tumbled right onto the floor, onto her already injured back. Her entire body was in utter pain and would rather sleep where she was instead of figuring out her location. 

As soon as she lifted herself from the ground, she heard someone nearby. Her head turned to find a levitating man with a few cuts and bruises in a vibrant red cape with blue robes. A strange sight but the prodigy had more important matters to think about.

The second their eyes met, his face seemed to recognize her, even though she had never seen him in her entire life. He brandished a flaming rope from his hands as he descended. 

"It's  **you.** " Eyes full of resent, he prepared to fling his lasso right at her.

"My apologizes, but..." She wobbled as she tried to stand up but could only lean into a kneeling position. "I'm afraid we haven't met." Of course, no one would be as relaxed as Diana but she used this as an opportunity to grab her wand.

"Don't. Move. I know how you fight so don't try. Unless you wan't pain."

She finally gathered her strength to stand which made Strange create an even more imposing figure.

"Well, I suppose you can have a taste of it as well." She raised her wand but as soon as she moved, the blazing string was thrown right at her arm.

The flame wrapped around  her wrist, causing immense pain and a cry of agony. She dropped her only weapon from the burn.

"What do you want?" The prodigy demanded as she grabbed her dropped rod and chanted.

**"Murowa!"**

A bolt of green flew at the stranger, but was engulfed by the cloak on his shoulders.

"Nice try, but you're gonna need to try a bit harder than that." The spell was shot consecutively until he began to dart towards her, still holding her wrist bound.

As soon as he was about to conjure another a weapon, he froze in place when he heard a shout.

"DIANA! What the heck is going on?" He turned to see a female brunette that was the same age as the girl he was currently fighting. Wearing the same uniform, she pulled out the same wand as her's while clutching a broom in the other.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Her rod was pointed at the man's unfazed face who was prepared to fight both girls at the same time.

"A-Akko, leave. Find help and get out of the trouble!" The blonde commanded while still in a struggle with the whip.

"But-" She tried to protest but Diana overpowered her. "GO!" The reluctant Japanese fled into the woods, leaving the Cavendish to fend for herself.

The doctor was still in shock until realizing his situation. With quick movements from his fingers, he used the stone branch of a tree and whipped it at the witch's head, knocking her unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!. Expect a few more chapters before I run out of ideas.


End file.
